


seven eleven

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: "Do you think we'll be in love forever?"





	seven eleven

**Author's Note:**

> i had a breakdown in my closet while lana del rey played and suddenly inspo came to me

The smell of smoke is strong, but Luka doesn't mind it one bit. An open pack of cigarettes are on the small table next to the couch, the smoke follows itself out the window and oh how she notices everything about thy who smokes as if it's her cure, the solution to all of her problems. Hands are thrown onto bare shoulders and pupils that reflect dark ocean waves catch a crooked grin alongside a lit cigarette burning out that is jutted from lips.  
  
Gumi always reeks like smoke, no matter what hotel they go to, no matter the place: smoke follows. The smoker pretends to not care about the scent, always saying that it'll never go away like mistakes of the past. Leaving the life of gambling is hard, the addiction only gets worse as the years roll on and your mind becomes a hell. Luka doesn't know how smoking is better than gambling, but at least there are no more insane amounts of money betted on games of luck and strategy.  
  
"Tell me, Megurine. What is the most annoying question on your mind?" She takes the cigarette out of her mouth and smashes it against the small table, killing off another disposable life and setting it with the rest to take out.  
  
"Do you think we'll be in love forever?" This relationship has been a roller coaster, she lays completely on top of Gumi and the arms that are placed over her body are so warm. So inviting, yet they too will be lifeless as the hours go on.  
  
"Perhaps." Memories play in Gumi's head as she looks up at the bland ceiling, from meeting Megurine Luka as one of the best players of blackjack with the most erratic personality regarding gender. Men got sultry tones with deals that made them lose money to a woman, the girls lost money as well yet they engaged in conversations about how the game was played. She can't remember how they got even caught in this mess of heartstrings intwined.  
  
  
  
"...Perhaps. Sounds just like you, Poker Face." She laughs, dry in her throat. Let memories be bittersweet and akin to candy at a carnival, this city life is just the nicest, isn't it?  
  
"Awh, shut it. Be glad I got rid of those stupid tattoos unlike you." The air feels like fire, the window's open and soon that feeling is gone.  
  
"Got me there, Poker Face." Humming away as she falls comfortably in place, head in the shadows of slowly dying green hair. It's fading back to black, or a dark brownish: whichever, getting your hair dyed costs too much says the smoker once she noticed the dye was fading. Once it all fades, no one will remember who 'Poker Face' was, nor 'Blackjack': what funny codenames.  
  
Maybe they will be in love forever, slow songs playing loudly as they do nothing with their lives until they get into the speed of those who work fast lives below on the streets. There's nothing to do at casinos anymore besides bet money and save it up, but then using it to live in a hotel. But by saving up so much money you can do so much, so so, it's impossible to think of how many ways your life could go with such money.

**Author's Note:**

> my inspo lighter is gone... but i will get it back one day. enjoy this short story for now


End file.
